Little Monster
by SolarPiggeh
Summary: A fan fic for XcomickittyX's Pasta Monsters. After getting bullied at school for a harmless prank, Sora Marco realizes that Jeff the Killer has been wanting to bring her to the Under Realm and make her into a monster like him. What will Sora become of from her decision? With Jeff the Killer, Slender Man, Smile Dog, etc. M for language, violence/gore etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I have posted something, I've been trying to think of a plot for new fan fictions and I finally thought of one for this one soo yeah.. I hope you guys like it, and I'm really sorry that it starts off a little slow.**

* * *

Chapter 1: After Spring Break

I become conscious to be uneasy and cold, and have a sudden urge to look in the mirror.

I get out of my bed crossing my arms for warmth and walk to the bathroom in my room, and what I see completely horrifies me.  
A smile is carved into my face, and a black border surrounding my eyes. My eyelids have been burnt off. I look over my shoulder to see Jeff the Killer from the creepy pasta stories I've been reading lately. His eyes staring into mine, and his permanent smile getting wider.

He then walks slowly towards me as I back away until my heels bump into the bathtub behind me. He starts to cackle, and growls his signature phrase, "Go to sleep," and swipes his knife at my throat.

My eyes quickly open, and I bolt sitting up, then frantically feel around my eye and mouth area making sure that everything's normal.  
"Of course it was a dream. Damn creepy pastas," I say under my breath. Those stories don't usually scare me that much, or at least not enough to have a dream like that. I gotta stop reading creepy pastas before bed. I calm down and look at the clock. It's 4:32 am.  
"Well, might as well get ready for school," I say to myself.

My name is Sora Marco, and I'm 17 years old. At home, I'm usually quiet and I talk to myself a lot. But at school, I'm known as a prankster, usually going for the preppy kids. What? They treat everyone like shit, including me, and think that they're the greatest people in the world. So I think that they deserve it. I know that not all preppies are like that, but the ones and my school are the stereotypical preps. Like the ones you would see on TV. The douche baggery never ends with them. But the best part about pranking them is that they never find out it's me. It's great. I'm also considered the creepy girl or the freak. But I don't care.

I turn on my lamp illuminating light into my sky blue room and onto the dark blue curtains covering the window.  
I walk to my white dresser and grab a pair of clothes, and ready my usual attire; gray skinny jeans, underwear, a black T-shirt, a black and blue long sleeve, and a pair of black ankle socks and set my combat boots against the side of the bed. I then grab my purple goggles and just as I put them on the pile of folded clothes on the counter top, I start to stare at the light purple tinted lensed goggles, thinking about the person who gave them to me and start to tear up.

I then shake my head from my thoughts and put the goggles on the pile of clothes. I then grab a pure white long towel and put it beside the clothes. I turn on warm water on the shower head and start to undress. As I take my relaxing shower I hum some of my favorite songs such as "Jitter Doll" by Vocaloid and "Fake It" by Seether.

Once I get done taking a shower, I dry myself off and put on my clean clothes, starting with tucking in my long sleeve shirt and putting my black T-shirt over the long sleeve. After, I look into the mirror to see my purple eyes, my wet black hair, and my left K9 going over my lower lip. I know that I should probably get braces because of it, but I've gotten used to it. I don't really want braces anyway.

I then completely dry my black hair, and put my goggles on.  
I walk out of my bathroom and look at the time. 5:05, I jump onto my bed and start up my laptop. I go under the Favorites folder and go to Creepy Pasta .com and go to a Slender Man creepy pasta then a Jeff the Killer one. Bored afterwards, I go on You Tube and search for Cry Plays: The Walking Dead. In the result list, I click on a random video for the lets play.

It starts with a black screen with Cry's voice saying, "On the last video," then a weird yet amusing clip pops up then cutting back to black with him saying, "And so it continues." As the video plays, I start to pack up my backpack listening to the voice narrating the video.

I then look at the clock on the laptop's screen, it's 5:55. I walk into my parents' room and wake my mom up, "Hey, don't you have work today?" She then replies, "I'm taking the day off." "Alright," I say stretching my arm, and walk back in my room. I already know that my dad has already left the house to go to work by now. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't really know what he does for a living. Oh, well.

I have a sudden feeling that I'm being watched, and get chills down my spine. I push the dark blue curtains away from the window and look outside. I see a guy in a Link costume behind the bushes, and let out a snicker, assuming that it's some drunken person. I walk back into my bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, put on my make up, and put in my contact lenses. When I finish, I put on my combat boots and tie the lases. I close my laptop, put my phone in my back pocket, and grab my black backpack. I then tell my mom that I'm leaving and grab the car keys. I walk outside and into the car, and put the keys in the ignition and start the car.

As I drive to the high school, I think about the new prank I thought of during the break and my best friend, Benny, is going to help me with it. I can't wait; I'm shaking with excitement and let out a smile.  
After I park in the parking lot, I walk straight to a bench to wait for Benny.

I look at the clock on my phone, and send him a text, "Are you almost here yet?" I then feel a hand grip on my left shoulder and I jump. I turn around to see Benny with his phone in his left hand and a grin, "I'm here."  
"You asshole," I say jokingly, "Don't scare me like that. So, you ready for the prank?" Benny replies by taking out two little confetti cannons from behind his back. "Okay, awesome." We both then hide it some bushes, "Alright, here we go," I say as I slip my goggles over my eyes in case of any splash damage, then we wait for our targets.

Then we saw them, three girls and there boyfriends, all being cheerleaders and football players. The dirty blonde, Ellie, and her boyfriend, Derek. The brunette, Karen, and her boyfriend, Josh. And finally, and leader of their little group, the red head, Candy, and her boyfriend, Malcolm. Benny and I then shoot the cannons, and watch as mud lands on the group perfectly, as I take my goggles off my eyes and set them back on my forehead.  
Benny gets a head start on running to a different location as I fall behind. Behind me, I can hear Candy screech, "Get back here, Sora! You BITCH! I know who you are now!" I then hear their footsteps chasing after me until they finally catch me by grabbing me on my right arm.

"So, you're the bitch who's been pulling these stupid jokes on us," says Candy with a serious look on her face.  
I make a big grin, "And you're the selfish bitch who thinks that she the greatest thing in the world, when clearly there are more important people in the world, am I right on the nose on that one?" She growls, then grabs the collar of my black T-shirt.  
"Look, you little shit. Meet me in the hallway after school if you don't want me to inform the principle... And get that_fucking_stupid smile off your face!"  
I let out a bigger grin with my left K9 being completely visible, "Anything you want, your highness," I say mocking her.

She lets out a second growl, lets go of the collar of my T-shirt, and walks away as I walk the opposite direction seeing Benny standing a couple feet away from me. "What happened, Sora," he asks. "She just wants to meet me in the hallway after school. No big deal." He then started to look worried. "What? What's wrong," I ask.  
"I shouldn't have abandoned you like that. I should've waited for you."  
"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Just be thankful she didn't catch you. It's about time she found out it was me this whole time. Besides, I don't break easily. It'll take a long time before they can break me. You should know that better than anybody." I say trying to reassure Benny.  
"Yeah, I guess. But if you get hurt, I'll be there for you. You know that right?"  
"Yeah man, I know you. You're like a brother to me," Then the bell rings. "Well, time to get to class. See you later." I say as we walk to different classes and wave goodbye.

* * *

**Well, tell me if you like the story so far or not. And if you want to see an example of what Sora looks like, go to Deviant Art .com and look up solarpiggeh. Okay, bye! :D**

sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last one. :T**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Tears

As I finish my school work, I catch myself constantly looking at the clock until the bell rings. I pack up all of my stuff, and walk out side of the classroom. I look in the corner of my eye to see Benny running towards me. "You know that you don't have to come with me, right," I say with a smile. Benny sighs, "I know. I just want to make sure you're okay." I chuckle, "I'm fine, go home. Don't worry about me. We're just going to talk or something."

He lets out another sigh, and as I begin to start walking again, Benny grabs my shoulder, and pulls me towards him for a hug. It surprised me for sure. Benny has never hugged me like that before. He must be really worried about me. I put my hand on his forearm, "Uh..," Benny then lets me go and walks away.

I walk to the hallway, and shortly afterwards the preppies meet up with me. "Lets wait until everyone's gone," says Candy. I nod, and wait for at least most of the school to leave, and once everyone leaves, Candy and I get ready.  
From behind the red head, Malcolm tries to object to whatever she's planning on doing, "Uh, baby? Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, it was just a harmless prank. No one got hurt, and the mud washed off easily. Can you just forget this happen-" "Shut up, Malcolm," Candy interrupts, then turns to me, "So, you think you can do that to me? Some tough bitch you are, aren't you?"

What the fuck? Does she think that I'm challenging her or something? "No," I say," It was just a joke, some grudge you have." She ignores my statement and says, "Well lets see how tough you are," with a smirk and punches me in the face.  
I get off balance, but catch myself. I then feel something dripping from my nose and onto my upper lip. I feel my lip and look at the sticky liquid. It's blood, I wasn't expecting her to punch that hard, but it's still not enough to make me cry.

I look behind Candy's shoulder to see the others horrified. Karen then steps in front of me and says, "Whoa, Candy! I thought you were going to talk to her, not beating her senseless," I thought so too. "NO! I want to see her cry; I want to see her break! Nobody FUCKS with me," Candy replies.

Karen gets a terrified look on her face, then Candy pushes her out of the way and goes for me. She punches me in the face again, this time knocking me off my feet, and falling on the smooth cement. Candy then starts punching and kicking while I lie there. I still refuse to cry; I'm not going to give her the satisfaction. "I'm not going to stop until you break," she yells.

I then catch Candy's next punch and stand up. "Dumb ass," I say, "You think I'll break that easily? You can punch and kick at me but I still won't break. It'll take a lot more than that you stupid _bitch_." I smile, hair in my face, and start squeezing Candy's fist as hard as I can. She gets an angry look and tries to get her hand out of my grip.  
I then catch her looking at my goggles, then quickly getting eye contact with me again. I let go, and Candy says, "Tomorrow." I wait for the group to walk away and see everyone except for Candy looking back at me with an apologetic look on their face.

When they finally leave, I fall to my knees and hold my head. I then stumble back to my feet and walk to the nearest bathroom to wash my face. As I get inside, I put my black backpack on the cold tiled floor and look in the mirror. My face is covered with dirt, blood, and bruises. I turn on the cold water, and put it in my palms and splash it on my face until my face is clean enough, then put make up over my bruises.

As I go back outside, I feel like I'm being watched again. I look around and see a guy in a white sweatshirt by a tree, watching me from afar. I start to stare at him. Is that?... No it couldn't be, he doesn't exist. Or at least to my knowledge. I walk the opposite way towards the parking lot, looking back a couple times to make sure he's still there. Then I get in my car to go home and rest.

When I get home, I walk up the patio steps and turn the knob. Of course it's unlocked, and I'm pretty sure I locked it when I left. I walk inside and into the kitchen to get a glass of water and call out, "Hello? Mom? I'm home!" I walk around to look for her. The family room, the living room, the bedroom, everywhere. But I can't find her anywhere.

I then get my phone out and call her cell. After a couple rings, she picks up and I can here a crowd in the background. "Hello," she answers. "Hey, Mom. Where are you? I look all around the house looking for you." "Oh, I'm just at the bar with your dad, we'll be home in a few," she says in an irritated tone. Is she mad at me or something? "Okay, love you." I then hang up, and take a sip of water. I walk in my room and look out the window to see nothing but trees, bushes, and grass. I sigh, open up my laptop, and go on You Tube to see if there are any new videos.

Two new videos from PewDiePie, and one new video from Cry. I click on PewDiePie's channel first sense his videos are usually shorter than Cry's. On his channel, it's a new Slender playthrough video and another part for his Kingdom Hearts playthrough I then click on Cry's channel to see a video for another part to his "The Cat Lady" playthrough.

Out of boredom I turn on my stereo and "Lie" by Megurine Luka plays. I turn up the volume and I start to sing along to it. Usually Vocaloid songs are in Japanese, but this one was in English. Another song I love by Megurine Luka that's sung in English is Forbidden happiness. I then get out of my day clothes and get into my pajamas. A black tank top, and short shorts. I close my laptop once more and lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling thinking; eventually falling asleep.

I get woken up by yelling coming from the front lawn. I look at the clock to see it's 6:51 pm, then run to the window that looks out to the front of the house. My parents are fighting again. It's days like these when I really miss my dog. He past away from old age when I was 15. I would always comfort me whenever Mom and Dad were fighting.  
I then see my dad push Mom, and gasp. I run outside to try to break them up. "Dad, what are you doing? What happened," I say trying to not let tears run down my face. I then hear my mom behind me, "Sora, call 911!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it I'm going to write the next one soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Home for the Night

I ignore my mom's order, and get too involved in getting them to stop fight rather than calling the police. Then my mom yells at my dad saying, "Marcus, you've had too many drinks. You need to stop now." Of course it's the alcohol.

"You drank too," says my dad. "Yes, but I only had one or two drinks." My dad goes for my mom again and I get in front of her.  
"Get out of the way, Sora," Dad says, "This doesn't concern you." I can smell the strong scent of alcohol in his breath and almost makes me gag. "Yes it does! This is my family too, and I don't want it to fall apart. Not now, not ever," I say with my eyes tearing up. My dad then pushes me down on the wet grass. Tears start to run down my cheeks. I never thought he would ever do that.

I get back up, and get his hands off of my mom. "Sora, get back inside," Dad says. "No," I yell, "I will not. Dad, alcohol is destroying this family. Look at yourself, you just pushed down your own daughter. What does that say to you?" There's a sudden change in my dad's face, and puts his arms down. "Oh, my God. You're right," he says, "I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll stop drinking I'll stop-" "I'll believe that when it happens," I say hysterically crying.

"I hate to love you like this, so I won't love again. There's no way, you know? Let love be over"  
Dammit, I have "Forbidden Happiness" stuck in my head.

"I hate to see you like this, but I won't look back. Faded memories, I leave my happiness no more. Forbidden happiness"

Suddenly I see red and blue lights heading for our house. One of our neighbors must've called them. "Oh, shit. Did you call the police?" I shake my head, and watch as two police cars pull over in front of the house.  
I tall skinny police man walks towards us and says, "So, what's they problem here?" I see the look of disgust on his face and asks my parents if they have been drinking. They shake their heads, and he turns towards me.

"Ma'am, is it alright if I talk to you for a little bit?" "Not at all," I say as we walk to the bench by the door, and I try to calm down. Behind me I can hear my dad asking, "Where are you taking my daughter?" I look back, and see my mom crying and rubbing Dad's back.  
I sit on the bench and wipe the tears off my face.

"Okay, so can you tell me what happened? Don't be afraid to tell the truth."  
I take a breath, "Uh, yeah," I then summarize what had just happened and the tall police man says, "Okay, uh, do you have any place to go until we sort this out?" I shrug, "I don't know maybe. Why?" The man then tells me that my parents are going to be arrested for not only drinking and driving, but also for physical assault. I sigh, and ask for a minute to get my phone and call a friend.

I call Benny's home phone, and his mother ends up answering. "Hello?" "Hi, this is Sora, Benny's friend." "Yeah, I remember you, I'm not that old." I chuckle, "Um, do you think I can live with you guys for a couple days?" "Why do you need to live with _us_, where are your parents?" "It's a long story," I say, and she says that I can live with them for as long as I need. I thank them and hang up, walking back outside. I then tell the police man that I'll be living with a friend, and he says that they'll stay until I'm ready to go.

I nod, and go back inside and grab my backpack from the kitchen table, and a bag from the hall. I then walk in my room realizing how dark it is, and walk towards my lamp.

And right as I reach for the switch, I hear a voice behind me, "Well that was interesting to watch," I was about to scream until he covers my mouth and holds a knife up to my neck. He then tells me that if I scream, he'll slit my throat, so I cooperate.  
I then look in the corner of my eye, hoping that I can see at least part of the man. But all I see is a white sweatshirt and black hair. The guy from after school. I have no doubt in my mind now, Jeff the Killer is real.

I start shaking, and he lets out a quiet laughter, "You know you need to lighten up, put a smile on the face. I was here to kill you, but now I can't take the chance of getting caught. So I guess I'll see you soon," and lets me go. I turn around, and see Jeff putting his hood on, and jumping out my window.  
I shuffle towards my dresser, and I can't stop shaking. I take my day clothes, goggles, make up, contacts, and I'm already wearing my pajamas so I guess I'm done.

I walk outside and tell the police man that I'm ready, and going to drive to Benny's house. He nods, and walks to his car as I see my parents in the back of the police car and try not to cry. I put my backpack and bag in the back and get in the drivers seat, and watch as the police cars drive away.

As I pull over in the driveway, I get my stuff out of the car, and walk to the front door. I knock on the door, and Benny opens it, and gives me a warm welcome into his home.

"Don't show me your kindness, or I break myself. Don't show me your kindness, or I break myself. Cause I'm afraid I can't stand anymore"

I smile at him, and walk inside. "So, you want to sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch," he asks me. "No dude, I'll sleep on the couch. You do this every time I come over to spend the night, I don't mind. Really, it's fine," I chuckle as I put down my stuff beside the couch. Benny's mom then walks in, "Oh, Sora! Have you eaten already," she asks. "No, I haven't eaten. I was too busy sleeping, but it's fine. I'm not really hungry anyway," I say. "Alright, but if you get hungry, just tell me."

I look at Benny's face, and I can tell that he remembered something. "Sora, what happened after school today," he asks. "What? Nothing," I lie. Benny then points at my face, "Then what's that?"  
I feel the area of my face that he was pointing to. My bruise, the make up must've washed off when I was crying.  
"I'm not stupid, Sora. Can you just tell me what happened," he asks. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, but I have to meet up with Candy tomorrow after school," I say. "You're not going to go, are you?" "Well, if I don't want to get in trouble with the principle, then yeah. I do."

Benny sighs. "Did you at least fight back?" "Not exactly," I say. "Well, if she plans on doing this to you again, can you at least fight back this time," he pleads. I sigh, the nod, "Fine."

Benny looks at the clock on the stove, "C'mon we have to get to bed. Here, I'll get you a blanket." Benny then goes to the hall cabinet and grabs me purple blanket. I thank him and go to the couch.

I then lie down on the couch, and put the purple quilt-like blanket on me, use the cushiony arm of the couch as a pillow, and slowly drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Psychopath Comes to Town

I can't sleep, I keep thinking about Jeff coming to get me. And every time I do get some sleep, I wake up about a couple hours later getting up in the dark house to get a glass of water.

As my alarm goes off at about 6 o' clock on my phone, I make a big, loud yawn and rub my eyes. I then get up stretching my arms and cracking my back and neck. I turn on the TV in front of the couch for some light, and unpack my day clothes and get dressed. I go into the bathroom and do my routine, noticing the amount of medical supplies in there. I guess Caroline's a nurse or something. I'll ask Benny about it later.

When I get done doing my daily routine I notice that I finished earlier than usual. I look for Benny and ask if I can go on the Xbox, and he says "yes." I turn on the Xbox and look through the collection of games. Halo, Gears of War, Skyrim, Borderlands, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, etc. I choose to play some Halo: Reach. I go on the multiplayer mode and prepare myself for some annoying little kids.

Immediately, a little kid pops up on the list and gets set up on the opposite team. I end up running into him every time as the kid get mad, saying that I was hacking and had no life. I turn on my mic, "Do you know what you sound like," I ask. I then my voice in a high pitched voice," 'Oh, meh god! Stop running into me! You're such a hacker,' that's what you _sound _like." The little kid then accuses me of being a high pitched voiced little boy, and I reply with, "I'm a girl," then he becomes silent with no comebacks and I smile. Then all the friend requests come in and I decline all of them.  
After the game finishes I put on my black hoodie, turn off the Xbox, grab my school stuff, and get in my car to get to school.

As I walk around the school with my hood on and headphones in listening to My Chemical Romance, I notice Candy glaring at me with her friends looking worried. I then see Benny talking to her, and the red head gives him money and walks away. I jog over to him to ask what that was all about. "Oh, she just owed me money from Lunch, that's all," he says. I nod my head, and remember that I wanted to ask him about the medical supplies. He then tells me that his mom is a nurse and likes to keep some medical supplies in the bathroom just in case. I find it convenient, and now my curiosity is at ease. Then the bell rings, Benny and I say our goodbyes, and get to class.

During Art class, I can't stop thinking about that voice, "I guess I'll see you later..." and get chills from thinking about it. I then try to drown out the thought by thinking about a song. I start to hum "Mama" by My Chemical Romance.

"Mama, we all go to Hell, Mama we all go to Hell, I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, Mama, we all go to Hell."

Tapping my fingers against the cold table, I finish my extra class work and homework. Then just on time, the bell to leave rings and all the teens flood the exit making it almost impossible to get out. As I get out of the classroom, I go to the hallway with Candy and the others again and wait for everyone to leave.

When everyone leaves, I say, "Did you enjoy your little tantrum yesterday? Are we going to do this again?" Candy then gets a smile on her face, "Not exactly. I actually had something else in mind," and grabs my goggles off my head. I reach for it and cry out, "No!" "So, there _is _a reason for this. Why is this such a big deal to you, give me a history lesson."  
I then look down, "My grandfather gave it to me. We were really close, and he passed away when I was 15. Before he died, he gave those to me, the goggles, and asked if I could take care of them for him. I never knew why, but I didn't question him. So I thought that if I wore them everyday, I would have part of him with me always, and never lose it," I start to tear up.  
Ellie gets worried, "Candy, what are you thinking?" Candy then puts the purple goggles on the cement and carefully puts her foot on it. "So if I break your stupid goggle, I break you."  
Then right before Candy pushes her foot down, I lunge at her and start to punch and kick with tears running down my face. The rest of the group then tries to grab me, but I fling my fists towards them, punching and kicking until they lie on the ground along with the spoiled red head.

I catch my breath and look around. To my left, I see Jeff again, slightly closer than yesterday. And to my right, Benny is at the end of the hall watching me. I grab my goggles off the ground, put them on, and walk towards Benny.  
"You lied," I say as I pass him, "You said that you would be there for me, you would stand up for me if I was in trouble. Bullshit, it was all bullshit. I should have known." More tears come out and drip down my chin. Benny then puts his hand on my shoulder and I push it off, "Don't touch me," I growl. "Where are you going," he asks. I don't say anything; I get in my car and drive to the park to come down.  
The park is empty. No animals, no people. Well at least I can clear my mind hear. I set down my backpack beside a pole and sit on one of the swings next to it, slightly swinging. I take a deep breath through my mouth, inhaling cold air, and exhaling warm. I feel like I'm being watched again, but I don't bother to look around. I start to think about school, my parents, Benny, even Jeff who might be coming after her. I don't know what to do anymore, and try to hold back tears. I calm down and start swinging to clear my mind. I pull out my IPod and play some Breaking Benjamin.

When I drive to what I guess is now my home, I notice that Benny's mom's car is in the driveway. As I walk through the front door, I take off my jacket and call out, "Caroline? You here?" I walk around the house, and find a few drops of blood on the kitchen floor. What the hell? I then start to frantically run around looking for Benny's mother until I finally stop and spot a pool of blood behind the couch, and walk towards it, almost gagging from the smell. Lying in the pool of blood is Caroline's dead body with her eyelids burnt off and a smile carved into her face. I cover my mouth in disgust and back away from the lifeless body.

I then hear a voice behind me, "Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice sounding like the man from the night before. I turn around to see Jeff the Killer only two feet away from me with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "Oh, my God. You're real. You're actually real," I say. He chuckles, "As real as moon and the sun, kid." I become speechless, and Jeff starts to walk closer.  
"Y'know we both have things in common, you and I," he says, "We were beaten, bullied; felt like killing everyone to teach them a lesson." I then start to pay attention. "I thought that might get your attention. Yes, I was watching you, you weren't hallucinating. I was actually planning on killing you, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. But then things got interesting, and thought, let's see what she can do."

Jeff then pulls his knife out of his pocket. My heart starts racing, and I back away trying not to hit Caroline's corpse. He then lunges, and I dodge his attack, running into the kitchen to get a weapon. I then grab a kitchen knife out of one of the drawers, and Jeff's permanent smile grows wider and chuckles, "I knew this would be fun. Now, let's see how long you last."

Jeff and I then start swinging at each other, hoping that we can get a hit. Jeff then tackles me down, and I drop my weapon. He tries to enter his knife into my chest as I use both of my hands to push the knife away. I then kick Jeff in the nuts, and he falls over to the side. I grab my knife again, and get ready as Jeff get up. He laughs, and swings his knife towards my face, leaving a bit slit horizontally across the bridge of my nose. I hiss in pain, and cover my nose with my left hand, soon letting go and lunge to Jeff, pinning him down on the floor. I then kick Jeff's knife out of his hand and it slides across the tiled floor. Jeff then chuckles again, "Perfect, just as I thought."

What? "What is that supposed to mean," I growl. Jeff pushes me off of him with no struggle and sit next to me on the blood covered floor. He then starts to explains, "Haven't you ever had the desire to leave this world, and teach everyone a lesson for acting so cruel?" I look down, and nod slightly. He grins. "You know those scary stories you read? Has somewhere deep down inside of you wish they were real?" I stay silent. How would he know that I read creepy pasta? But it was true; there was a part of me that wished that creepy pasta monsters were real. No matter how scary they were. "I thought so. There's a place like that." I instantly look up at him as he looks at me. "You can see it, under one condition. You must become a killer like me, but I don't think that'll be a problem considering on your performance. Are you up to it?"  
I think for a second. Frankly, I'd be anywhere else than here because of what happened in my life. I don't have a friend anymore, the preps aren't probably going to leave me alone thanks to me, and my parents are gone.

I look up at him again and nod. "Excellent. Now clean yourself up, pack your stuff and we'll be on our way," Jeff says as he helps me up. "Whoa, wait. We're leaving now?" "Well, unless you want to be accused of a crime you didn't commit, then yes," he says as he motions to the dead body. I then go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My reflections face covered in my blood, and my left K9 escaping my lips with a little blood on the tip. I look around for a needle, thread, and disinfectant. When I find them, I wash the blood off my face and disinfect the big cut, and I couldn't help but hiss from the pain.  
After disinfecting the cut, I know that I now have to stitch it. I take a deep breath and start stitching, trying to not to tear up.

As I finish stitching the bridge of my nose, I take a big sigh, relived that it's finally over. I then walk out of the bathroom, put my black hoodie back on, and grab my back, leaving my backpack on the floor. "Okay, I'm ready," I sigh. "Don't be so nervous, everything's going to be fine," Jeff says as he puts his arm on my shoulder.  
As we walk out the door, Jeff tells me to follow him and starts walking towards the woods. Half way in, all I see are darkness, trees, and a white sweatshirt leading the way. "Where are we," I ask. "Don't worry, we're almost there. Ah, here we go," Jeff then walks towards a well. I've never even noticed this before, not even when I would explore here. "Ready," asks Jeff. I nod my head, and walk to the well looking down into it. All I see is darkness, like there's no ending to it.

Jeff then grabs me, and begins to step in the well. "Hold on," he tells me, and then he jumps in the well. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster, and I start to scream and laugh, "Holy shit! This is awesome!" But then the well's route starts to change. The route starts to go up and down, making Jeff and I hit the walls hard until I see an opening. Jeff and I then fly out of the other side of the well with me hitting my head on a rock. My vision gets blurry, and can faintly hear Jeff say, "Oh, shit. Hey kid, you alright?" Then my vision fades to black and I pass out.


End file.
